Valentine's Day Special!
by chloebearlewis2
Summary: This is the Valentine's Day Special that I have written as a comeback-ish type of thing. Hope you enjoy! (P.S. Using my characters from The Last Fight) Go to my other account to read my other Specials! Username: chloebearlewis Thank you for reading or even scrolling over this thing!


Valentine's Day Special - Using Characters of The Last Fight  
**[A/N: I think this is a good 'Welcome back to the pain of trying to write three chapters a week' story. I hope you all like and Happy Valentine's Day!]**  
Chapter One  
Jason's P.O.V.  
Today was Valentine's Day and I wasn't planning on anything special, but was thinking that it might be a good idea, or at least decent, idea to get Patience a present. I kinda liked her, plus this was supposed to be the day that people tell people that they love their beloved ones. I had no idea what to do though and was also thinking that she might not want a present today. She might not like me, then there's the possibility that she might not favor Valentine's Day.  
I was pacing down the hall of my house, thinking of what to do when I hear a knock on my door. I stopped and stood there for a few seconds thinking of who it could be, then walked into the living room to the front door.  
"Hello?" I asked while turning the handle and slowly pulling.  
"Hey..." Said a small, recognizable voice. I let my vision take in the light of the sun, then noticed it was Patience.  
"Come on in." I said immediately, opening the door wide and waving my arm in the direction toward my living room.  
"So... how's your day been so far?" She asked, sitting on the couch. I sat next to her then reached for the T.V. remote on the coffe table.  
"Good enough for me to enjoy it." I replied.  
"Do you have anything planned for today?" She asked.  
"Nothing much, but hanging with the rest of the group. Unless you have something planned."  
"Nothing, but hanging as well."  
"Then what shall we do?"  
"I was thinking..." She started, but I finished, "Need to grab something at the store? Cause I have to."  
"Yeah..."  
"Should we head out now?"  
"Why not?"  
*~*~Time Skip*~*~  
We were on different sides of the store looking around for some things 'cause it was Valentine's Day. I wonder what I should get... Hmm...  
I turned my direction and saw the perfect thing.  
Patience's P.O.V.  
I was just wandering around the store thinking of what to get. Nothing came to my appeal, so I just grabbed a small bag of chocolate and walked to the register. When I was done, I headed outside.  
I saw Jason then walked up to him.  
"What'cha get?" I asked.  
"Oh... just something you wouldn't be interested in..."  
"Show me!"  
"Well... I..."  
I saw something fall out of his pocket and immadiately went to pick it up. I lifted the small object off the ground and looked at it clearly. It was a chain necklace with a long, purple gem hanging off the end.  
"I...I...-" I started, "I love it!" I yelled, hugging his neck. He hesitated for the first few seconds, but then let in.  
Chapter Two  
Z's P.O.V.  
I wasn't worried for Valentine's Day. To be honest, I hated the holiday. Too much mushy, gushy love for my taste. It was pointless in my opinion. Why celebrate love on one day when you could celebrate it anyday. I heard a knock on my bedroom door and I opened it to see Lox standing there.  
"So..." He asked, "What'cha wanna do today?"  
"Nothing that has to do with this pointless holiday." I answered.  
"I thought girls liked Valentine's Day."  
"Why tell someone you love them on one day of the year, when you could do that anyday?"  
"I thought I was the only one who thought that considering what Sky, Jason, and Mitch are all doing for their girls."  
"The only thing I like about this holiday is that it is an excuse for free chocolate."  
"So I didn't screw up in getting you these?" He held up a bag of dark chocolate-orange Lindor truffles, and tossed them to me.  
"You asked Patience, didn't you?" I smiled at him and he laughed.  
"Maybe."  
Chapter Three  
Sky's P.O.V.  
What to get Fia. What to get Fia.  
I was lost as frick for someone who was supposed to be a leader.  
A necklace? No. She's too much of a tomboy... Chocolate? No. Too cliche... I could ask her... No. That would ruin it. I really don't know what she could have wanted.  
I heard a knock on the door and expected Fia, but instead, Mitch was standing there.  
"Dude, I need your help!" We said in unison.  
"You first." I told him.  
"I have no idea what to get Chloe." He confessed.  
"I'm in the same situation with Fia!" I exclaimed.  
"Get Chloe a sword. She's not exactly a girly-girl." I told him.  
"What about Fia, then? What will you get her?"  
"I don't know. I just don't know, Mitch." I started, "What am I gonna do?"  
"Well," He started, "I better get going. Thank you and good luck."  
It was already five minutes 'til six and that's when Fia was supposed to get here. A knock was heard at the door and I went to go answer it.  
"Hey, Fia!" I said with my nervous, shaky voice.  
"Hey, Sky." She said back.  
"Come on in." I swung the door open and she sat down on the couch.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
"I didn't get you anything. I didn't know what to get you." I sighed.  
"Really? I was afraid of how embarrassed I'd be if you had got me a gift and I hadn't gotten you one. Truth be told, you're impossible to shop for."  
"Thank Notch." I whispered, "I thought you were gonna kill me."  
Chapter Four  
Mitch's P.O.V.  
"Hia!" Said a voice from behind me. I flinched and flung myself around only to see Chloe standing there.  
"You scared me." I sputtered.  
"I did? I never get to scare anyone else like Pai or Z." She replied.  
"Well... you do it pretty well and... Pai?"  
"Right... Nickname for Patience."  
"I see. So... any plans for today?"  
"Nope! Other than trying to scare you then but... Whatever."  
"Well... should we see what the rest of us are up to?"  
"I think they're busy enough already. With Valentine's Day and all..."  
"Yeah... so..."  
"Wanna go do something? We could play video games... Or go hang up-side down on tree branches... Or we could head over to the store and get some new things..."  
"Whatever you wanna do." I started, "I actually have to go run somewhere for a few minutes. Meet you back here in about 15 minutes. Okay?"  
"Okay!"  
Chloe's P.O.V.  
I watched him walk down the path to Sky's house and then started walking in circles. I wasn't sure on what to do, so I climbed the tree next to me and hung up-side down on the branch above where I was before. I sat there for a few minutes, then heard something from the forest.  
I saw Mitch walking where we were supposed to meet then look around and set his back against the trunk of the tree. I lost my balance and ended up falling on the ground directly in-front of Mitch.  
He gasped and the spoke, "Notch... Why do you do this to me?"  
"For whatever reason I can think of. What'cha get?"  
"This!" He said then pulled a sharpness enchanted sword out from behind him and layed it in my arms.  
"Awesome!" I screamed, hugging him like no-ones buisness. He gave in soon enough and pushed his lips against mine. I lost track of everything.


End file.
